Debajo de su piel
by Erusel
Summary: La verdadera maldad no se esconde tras de un cuerpo corrupto. Si te gusta el personaje de Sauron, lee este fic. SIN TERMINAR
1. El señor oscuro

**DEBAJO DE SU PIEL**

**PROLOGO**: El señor oscuro

La guerra había iniciado, miles de orcos salían simultáneamente de Isengard y Mordor, la unión de las dos torres estaba completa. El gran salón estaba iluminado ligeramente por la luz de una docena de antorchas, en el gran trono de hierro se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros sentado. Vestía una imponente armadura de una clase de metal de color negro, hallado únicamente en las minas de Mordor, su mirada se perdía en la oscuridad en un extremo de la estancia. 

Las grandes puertas de metal se abrieron con un ligero sonido de bisagras oxidadas, varias sombras encapuchadas entraron a la estancia e hicieron una ligera reverencia al hombre en el trono. 

"que noticias me traen de mi anillo?"- preguntó el señor oscuro desde su trono. 

Como única respuesta, una de las sombras hizo un extraño sonido que mas pareció un gruñido sobrenatural. Sauron se puso de pie con arrogancia  y bajo los peldaños hasta estar a la altura de los encapuchados.

"no me importa si tienen que matar a la mitad de la Tierra Media en el proceso, tráiganme ese anillo"- fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse a las puertas y salir de la estancia.

Caminó por los largos corredores de la fortaleza donde habitaba, estaba inmaculada ya que Sauron odiaba la suciedad excesiva de los orcos, mas sin embargo admiraba su capacidad en la lucha. Llego frente a dos puertas de hierro y entro a una habitación ricamente adornada, cinco antorchas resultaban insuficientes para iluminar aquella gran estancia. Había diferentes tipos de muebles, unos de madera y otros de hierro, un gran espejo sobresalía en una esquina del lugar pero sin duda lo mas impresionante era la gran cama llena de pieles y cubierta con sabanas de seda negras. 

Sauron comenzó a quitarse su armadura dejándola en un sillón de cuero negro, se dirigió a un mueble y lo abrió. Ahí se hallaba gran cantidad de ropas a la usanza elficas pero todas ellas de los colores negro, gris y vino característicos de el maia. Él tomo un pantalón de seda de color negro y se vistió. 

Caminó hacia donde estaba el espejo y contempló largamente su imagen reflejada. Sus ojos grises inspeccionaban el reflejo, sus largos cabellos negros azabache hasta encima de su cintura, su piel blanca, su musculatura desarrollada en la cantidad perfecta y el motivo de perdición para muchos pueblos a lo largo de la historia, ese rostro que el mas majestuoso de los Valar envidiaría.

Sauron sonrió. Hacia mucho que nadie había visto su verdadera forma, incluso en los tiempos de su primera derrota había preferido usar una forma absurda y no mostrarse como realmente era, sabía que tarde o temprano esa sería una ventaja.  

Sauron se dirigió al gran balcón y vio cada rincón de sus dominios, no le agraba la idea de soportar a esas criaturas hechas por su antiguo señor...señor?...no, Melkor nunca fue su señor, él pudo creer que lo era mas nunca fue así. Sauron lo había seguido por ser fuerte pero se había equivocado, era un ser demente y con el único propósito de destruir. Sauron no deseaba la destrucción de la tierra media y de todos sus pueblos, deseaba dominarlos. Gustoso hubiera respetado la vida de los elfos si estos no se comportaran tan patéticamente, lo que mas odiaba era la debilidad. Esa era la razón de desear destruir a los humanos, esos seres tan débiles de espíritu le daban asco. Pero los elfos eran distintos, eran dignos para vivir en la Tierra Media según Sauron, eran fuertes como lo era él, mas sin embargo ellos habían elegido su destino al no pelear por su supervivencia. Se resignaron a perecer en el olvido sin siquiera luchar por su estirpe y eso para Sauron, era debilidad.

El maia entro de nuevo a la habitación, trataría de dormir un poco. No es que lo necesitará, simplemente era una forma de matar el tiempo hasta que su momento llegara. Sauron se perdió en sueños, con los ojos aún abiertos...


	2. El elfo guerrero

**CAPITULO UNO**: El elfo guerrero 

La desesperación podía olerse en el lugar, las mujeres sollozaban en las profundas cavernas del abismo de miedo y por haber sido separadas de sus hijos, hermanos y esposos. 

El rey estaba sentado en su gran trono de roca, nunca en su larga vida había tenido miedo; aún ahora no lo sentía, tan solo un inmenso pesar por que su pueblo estaba a unos minutos de sumirse en el olvido. Había traído a su gente el abismo de Helm con la esperanza de que estarían a salvo pero aquí y ahora comenzaba a pensar que había sido un error.  ¿Dónde estaba la arrogancia de antaño? Los estandartes y cuernos de guerra, todo había quedado en el pasado. Ahora los hijos de Eorl, el joven, caerían uno por uno bajo las espadas de los ejércitos del traidor. 

Un sonido se alzó por sobre los lamentos, un grito de esperanza. El rey se puso de pie y salió de prisa solo para encontrarse a un ciento de elfos entrando a la ciudadela, su sorpresa no hubiera podido ser mayor si el mismísimo Sauron se hubiese presentado.

"¿Cómo es posible?"- fue todo lo que consiguió preguntar debido al asombro.

"Porto un mensaje de Elrond de Rivendel. Una vez existió una alianza entre elfos y hombres. En el pasado luchábamos y moríamos juntos. Venimos a honrar esa alianza."- dijo un elfo rubio vestido con una armadura dorada, con una media sonrisa.

"Mae Govannen, Haldir. Eres más que bienvenido"- se adelanto el heredero de Isildur que había llegado en ese momento dándole un abrazo al elfo, quien le respondió el gesto con cierto desconcierto.

"Estaremos orgullosos de luchar con los hombres una vez mas"- finalizó Haldir.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

La sangre se agolpaba en su boca, podía saborearla. El dolor comenzaba a hacerse mas latente, hacía unos minutos Aragorn había estado ahí con él pero perdió la conciencia y ahora que despertaba se encontraba solo y rodeado de orcos. Intento ponerse de pie y tomar su espada pero ni siquiera consiguió moverse, cerca de él estaban varios de sus guerreros que habían caído en la batalla que aún se libraba. Los orcos habían despojado de sus armaduras a algunos de ellos comenzando a devorarlos, incluso a algunos que aún no estaban muertos. A otros les habían desfigurado sus hermosos rostros en señal de odio. 

Haldir se sintió asqueado ante el cruel espectáculo. Los orcos se habían dado cuenta de que él había estaba vivo y se acercaban a terminar lo que habían iniciado. Haldir le lanzó una mirada desafiante al uruk- hai que estaba frente a él. Este respondió con ira levantando su espada dispuesto a darle el golpe final pero se detuvo súbitamente, Haldir no supo lo que había ocurrido hasta que la sangre negra del Uruk salpicó su hermoso rostro. Ante él imponente se erguía un Nazgul, se sorprendió al ver en la espada del espectro la sangre del uruk que iba a atacarlo. Este se inclino sobre él, Haldir intento oponerse pero no pudo moverse y el esfuerzo provocó que perdiera una vez mas el conocimiento.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Haldir abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba recostado de lado debido a la herida que tenía en la espalda "Malditos orcos cobardes"- pensó. Se sorprendió al encontrarse en una extensa habitación ricamente adornada, no era a la usanza mortal por lo que se extrañó. Quienquiera que hubiera curado sus heridas lo hizo con esmero y lo había colocado en una gran cama con sabanas de seda de color rojo sangre. 

La puerta se abrió de pronto y entró un hombre alto de cabello oscuro, lucía incluso mas majestuoso que los señores elfos. El extraño caminó con arrogancia hacia donde Haldir se encontraba, la capa que el desconocido portaba ondeaba tras él suavemente. Haldir se sintió anonadado ante el imponente recién llegado por lo que ni siquiera intentó ponerse de pie.

"espero le estén atendiendo bien, señor elfo" – habló de pronto el extraño haciendo eco en la cabeza de Haldir, su voz sonaba hermosa pero terrible.

"¿quién eres?"- preguntó de pronto Haldir, sin recordar nada de su encuentro con el nazgul.

"Tu gente me conoce como Sauron"- respondió el maia, este prosiguió al ver la cara de incredulidad de Haldir – "he mandado traerte, porque respeto tus habilidades como guerrero. Además me parece que tus "amigos" iban a dejarte morir"- Sauron caminaba alrededor de la cama inspeccionando al elfo

"¿qué deseas de mi?"- se atrevió a preguntar Haldir sin estar completamente seguro de que deseaba escuchar la respuesta.

"Quiero que luches a mi lado y a cambio dejaré vivir a tu gente"- contestó Sauron con la mirada fija en los ojos azules de Haldir.

"¿En verdad crees que soy tan estúpido para confiar en ti?"- preguntó Haldir con tono amenazante

"sé lo que hablan de mi entre los tuyos pero no es mi intención acabar con Arda, además no creo que debas preocuparte por quien te abandono"- dijo Sauron 

"Nunca traicionaría a mis señores Galadrim"- gritó Haldir con firmeza

"Tus queridos señores te enviaron a la muerte. Si fueras tan importante para ellos, tu señora noldor conocedora de el futuro no habría entrado a una guerra que no es suya sacrificando a sus guerreros"- espetó Sauron con desprecio. Haldir bajo la mirada, no tenía replica para tal argumento.

"Deberías ser mas agradecido con quien salvó tu vida, señor elfo"- continuó el maia

"Fueron tus guerreros los que acabaron con mi gente"-reclamó Haldir intentando asirse al último argumento para evitar rendirse ante la fría lógica del maia.

"esas basuras solo son un instrumento. Son hábiles guerreros aunque no soporto su suciedad"- dijo Sauron con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, lo que provocó una sonrisa involuntaria en Haldir. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el maia odiara a sus propios ejércitos.

"no los odio, simplemente me desagradan"- intervino Sauron, Haldir levanto la cabeza avergonzado al recordar que el que tenía enfrente era un maia que podía leer sus pensamientos.

"si tanto deseas que confíe en ti deberías empezar por dejar de leer mis pensamientos"- recriminó Haldir, provocando que Sauron viera a otro lado ligeramente avergonzado.

"¿Entonces debo asumir que has aceptado el ser mi aliado?"- indagó Sauron

Haldir meditó unos instantes, sabía que no podía confiar del todo en el maia pero algo en él hacía que le creyera- "no seré tu subordinado"- dijo al fin el elfo rubio

"no espero que lo seas"- respondió Sauron –" seremos iguales"- agregó Haldir

"me parece razonable pero no harás nada sin consultarlo conmigo"- Sauron miró al elfo esperando una respuesta.

"acordado"- respondió este

"bien...te dejaré descansar, entre mas rápido te recuperes será mejor para ambos" – finalizó el maia saliendo de la estancia.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Habían pasados algunos días desde que Haldir hablara con Sauron, ahora ya se había recuperado del todo de sus heridas. Haldir se vistió con una armadura de color negro que le habían dejado en un mueble de la estancia, una larga capa negra completaba el atuendo. 

Salió de la habitación, estaba harto de estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Extrañaba su amado Lorién, pero sabía que a estas fechas su gente debía creer que estaba muerto. Caminó lentamente por entre los amplios pasillos, a cada paso se sorprendía mas de la pulcritud que había en el lugar. Incluso pudo haber pasado por el palacio de algún gran señor elfo, salvo por los colores oscuros que reinaban en él.

El elfo continuó su recorrido, bajó las grandes escaleras de la torre hasta encontrarse en la gran puerta principal. A su paso había encontrado a varios orcos, había vencido el primer impulso de lanzarse sobre ellos y eliminarlos ya que sabía que eso al maia no le caería en gracia. Los orcos se limitaban a ignorar al elfo, les habían informado de que él era uno de sus amos pero el odio natural que le tenían a los de su raza vencía al temor que pudiera producirles el dueño de sus vidas.

Haldir salió de la gran torre hogar de Sauron, caminó por entre las piedras desnudas con desagrado. Él tan acostumbrado a los hermosos bosques y ahora se hallaba en ese paraje desértico. Continuó caminando por una hora, hasta que se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo volver. Cerca de él se encontraba un grupo de orcos, Haldir odió tener que hablar con esos seres repugnantes pero no tenía mas remedio.

"¿Hacia donde esta la torre?"- preguntó el elfo con superioridad

El tono de su voz irritó a los orcos – "El señor elfo no sabe volver a la torre"- se burló uno de los orcos provocando risas entre sus compañeros pero pronto estas cesaron cuando Haldir atravesó al orco con su espada sacándole el corazón con crueldad. 

"preguntaré de nuevo...¿hacia donde esta la torre?"- dijo Haldir con frialdad y un brillo en sus ojos que garantizaba un lento suplicio para quien osara desafiarlo de nuevo.

"mi señor elfo....lo llevaremos hasta allá"- respondió servil uno de los orcos quien comenzó caminar tropezándose para guiar a Haldir. Este sonrió complacido.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sauron estaba sentado en su trono, le habían llegado noticias de lo ocurrido con Haldir y los orcos hacía unos minutos. Sonrió complacido, sin duda no pudo haber elegido mejor. 

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Haldir entró a la estancia, este caminó con fastidio y arrogancia hasta estar frente al maia- "¿Dónde esta mi lugar?"- preguntó el elfo con una sonrisa.

Sauron sonrió disimuladamente por la pregunta del elfo y señaló un lugar a la misma altura que su trono un metro hacia la derecha, había previsto que esto pasaría. Haldir sonrió satisfecho, no esperaba que Sauron cumpliera con su palabra pero ahora que se daba cuenta que era así estaba seguro que podría proteger a su raza.

"hay algo de lo que debemos hablar"- dijo por fin Haldir

"¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó interesado Sauron

"Deseo que le informes a los ejércitos que no pueden atacar a ningún elfo"- respondió el elfo rubio esperando la reacción de oposición de el maia pero esta nunca llego.

"así se hará"- aceptó Sauron – "esperaba que lo dijeras, tu raza será respetada. Por cierto, estoy muy gratamente sorprendido de tu actitud hacia los orcos hace un momento"- agregó el maia sonriendo abiertamente.

"vaya...no creí que te sentirías tan complacido"- comentó Haldir bromeando

"por supuesto que lo estoy, ahora te respetarán"- respondió el maia suavemente.

"eres mas raro de lo que pude haberme imaginado"- dijo Haldir cambiando de tema pronto

"me halagas mi querido señor elfo. Me han llamado de muchas formas, varias que harían que tus puros oídos enrojecieran de la vergüenza pero raro no había sido una de ellas"- respondió Sauron con el mismo tono que había usado Haldir antes.

"Iré a explorar, tú deberías hacer lo mismo en lugar de estar todo el tiempo aquí sentado"- se burló Haldir saliendo de la estancia. Sauron sonrió, sin duda había encontrado a su mejor aliado.


	3. El otro lado de la oscuridad

**CAPITULO TRES**: El otro lado de la oscuridad

Una brisa ligera cargada de ceniza y polvo estaba colándose constantemente por el gran ventanal que conectaba al balcón de la habitación. Haldir suspiró molesto, definitivamente los aposentos que había estado ocupando el par de semanas que se había encontrado en Barad-Dur en Mordor eran mucho mas lujosos que a lo que estaba acostumbrado en los bosques de Lothlorién pero la oscuridad constante comenzaba a pesar en su espíritu. Ni la luz del sol o de la luna podían atravesar las nubes de tormenta siempre presentes en los cielos de Mordor y sus ojos añoraban posarse sobre las estrellas de Varda aunque fuera solo por unos instantes.

El elfo rubio se volteó frustrado desviando su mirada del ventanal, solo para centrarla en el gran espejo al otro lado de la habitación. Con pasos ligeros y gráciles, casi sin tocar el suelo, cruzó rápidamente la gran distancia para posarse frente a esté e inspeccionar su figura. Ahora se encontraba usando una armadura del mismo metal que Sauron había usado la primera vez que lo había visto, era curioso como los colores oscuros le sentaban mucho mejor que la armadura dorada que había llevado en la batalla del abismo o al menos eso había dicho Sauron y en cierta forma Haldir estaba de acuerdo aunque jamás lo habría aceptado en voz alta y menos frente al maia.

El maia...esa criatura era un ser sumamente curioso en la mente de Haldir, si bien es cierto que no podía esperarse a entenderlo ya que Sauron es uno de los Ainur a pesar del detalle de querer conquistar Arda, sin embargo, el maia no era nada como Haldir había pensado que seria cuando se encontraba peleando en los bordes del bosque de oro. Un golpe en la puerta sacó a Haldir de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó el elfo fastidiado de que vinieran a molestarlo a sus aposentos, sabiendo que debía ser algún orco u otro sirviente ya que Sauron no se molestaría en tocar.

"¿Señor Haldir? El amo manda por usted para que lo acompañe a cenar"- Haldir vio con desprecio al mensajero sabiendo que a pesar del tono que usaba el orco,  
este no dudaría en atacarlo si pensará que podría salirse con la suya. El elfo simplemente caminó y pasó junto al orco sin darle una respuesta dirigiéndose a la gran habitación donde usualmente comía con el maia.

Sauron ya se encontraba sentado en la gran mesa de hierro forjado cuando Haldir atravesó las puertas dobles, a pesar de que había espacio para por lo menos veinte invitados en la gran mesa, el maia insistía en que el elfo se sentará en el lugar a su derecha y Haldir había dejado de protestar después de unos días porque le permitía estudiar mejor al señor oscuro. El maia lucía radiante como todas las noches en su túnica de seda vino y su pantalón gris oscuro, mientras su largo cabello negro se encontraba recogido en una sola trenza. Era raro que Sauron vistiera de forma tan casual y no en la típica armadura que el seЯor oscuro prefería pero esto usualmente significaba que el maia se encontraba de buen humor.

"Bienvenido, Señor elfo"- la profunda voz del maia resonó por las paredes de la habitación llenando todos los rincones e invitando a Haldir a acercarse y tomar su lugar junto a él.

"Sauron" -Tan pronto el elfo se sentó sirvientes procedieron a servir la mesa. Haldir ya había notado en otras ocasiones que humanos servían a Sauron para ciertas tareas que los orcos no eran bienvenidos y esta era una de ellas, los humanos se escabulleron rápidamente cuando la mesa estuvo lista escapando de la atención del maia.

"Tienes algo en tu mente, Haldir. ¿Qué será eso?" - Los ojos del señor oscuro parecieron iluminarse por un momento cuando se fijaron en el galadhel mientras una ligera sonrisa divertida asomo a su rostro.

"Hay algo que no me estas diciendo, Sauron. Podré parecer joven comparado a muchos de mi raza pero he vivido durante muchos milenios y me encuentro lejos de ingenuo...esta...actitud tuya no es real y quiero saber que pretendes...¿por que yo? Pudiste haber elegido muchos de mi raza, guerreros mas poderosos que yo" -Haldir clavó su mirada en el maia obligándose a sostener la ardiente mirada del señor oscuro preguntándose si este se decidiría a responder.

"Hay cosas que no tendría porque explicarte, Haldir. Ya que no están en ti saberlas pero sé que prometí que seríamos iguales y solo por eso te responderé mas solo una parte de lo que a ti te concierne y no toda la historia. Los ainur somos creados en pareja, lo que ocasiona ciertos lazos dependiendo como se desarrolla, yo tuve hace mucho un maia así, un gran amigo, que siguió a Melkor por seguir a mi lado a pesar de no estar de acuerdo y cuando los Valar aprisionaron a Melkor su esencia se disipo, no se que ocurrió con él. Sé que debe estar en algún lugar pero no se donde, pero tu me recuerdas a él" - Sauron pareció por un momento perdido en recuerdos de antaño y una ligera tristeza asomó a su mirada para después desvanecerse en la frialdad que el elfo estaba tan acostumbrado a ver en esos ojos grises.

"Lo siento,no sabía"- Haldir se movió incomodo en su asiento tratando de digerir la información.

"NO TE ATREVAS A SENTIR LаSTIMA POR MI, ELFO! YO SOY SAURON!!"- la oscuridad invadió toda la habitación consumiendo toda la luz salvó la de la piel de Sauron que brilló como si la luz de la luna estuviera contenida en él, tan grande era su furia. Y sus ojos brillaron con un fuego helado haciendo que Haldir retrocediera en su asiento recordando que en realidad este era Sauron y Annatar, el traidor -"Somos aliados, pero recuerda quien soy yo, Haldir" - dijo por fin el maia cuando pudo reinar sobre su furia y las velas a su alrededor se encendieron.

Sauron obligo a su furia a calmarse al ver como Haldir se movía en su asiento incomodo, había olvidado que Imirindo siempre había odiando su temperamento de fuego. Los círculos del destino habían traído a su amigo de nuevo a Arda y juntos reinarían la tierra media. Pronto Imirindo recordaría quien era y quien había sido, si no lo hacía, bueno, el elfo Haldir también era de su agrado y llegaría a ser su amigo, su luz se encuentra entrelazada con la oscuridad de Imirindo. Sauron sonrió complacido.

--

Imirindo Corazón de Cristal


End file.
